Under the Mistletoe
by DinosaurDeryck
Summary: Christmas special! Logan is having the best Christmas ever with Carlos, but then they find themselves standing under the mistletoe.. mild Cargan/Kames


So I finally know how these things work ^^; It took me a while to realize it won't always save after I edit so..

This is a Christmas special~ I've never actually written anything for a holiday because I always was too slow, but I magically finished this before Christmas!

I am working on other stuff, I'm just the kind of person that usually is slow with writing, so it takes ages before I finish something, **If** I even manage to finish it. And I prefer uploadin multi-chapter fanfics when I'm near the end, because I know how it feels when you have to wait for people updating and you just want to know what happens next.

Now a little something about the story. I like Logan and James being brothers, I have no idea why, I just like it. Also, the title has nothing to do with the Justin Bieber song, I just thought it'd fit. Sadly, I don't own anything.

and last, I'm not very pleased about the end, but I am quite proud of it.

* * *

><p>"Logan! Logan it's snowing!" an 9-year-old Carlos yelled excited. When he didn't get a respond after five minutes (which in reality were just fifteen seconds) he turned his head to see Logan working on a puzzle. The small Latino huffed and stormed to his best friend. "Logan!" he yelled near his friend's ear, causing the pale boy to jump up and drop his pen. "What was that for?" Logan pouted, rubbing his ear that hurt from the sudden noise. "You're too busy with your stupid puzzle to pay attention to me" Carlos answered, crossing his arms on front of his chest. "I'm sorry Carlitos!" Logan sobbed, fake tears showing in his eyes, knowing that it was his best friend's weak spot. "But I suddenly knew how to solve the puzzle and got so excited that I wanted to finish it" he continued. Carlos' angry face turned into a pout, and he quickly pulled Logan up to give him a big hug. "I'm sorry Logie.. I didn't mean to yell at you" the Latino mumbled against the pale boy's shoulder. "You want to go outside to see the snow with me?" he then asked, pout still on his face. Logan stared at his best friend for a few minutes, questioning if it was a good idea, but he started to nod quickly and happily let Carlos drag him to the front door.<p>

It was their first Christmas together. Carlos was really sad about the fact that his parents had to work during the holiday and all his sisters had gone out to see friends, but he completely cheered up when Logan invited him to celebrate Christmas with the Mitchells and the Knights. Logan was also really glad that he finally had a friend he could play with during the holiday, since his big brother James always hung out with Kendall, and Katie still was too young to play with. Now that he had Carlos by his side, Kendall and James hadn't tried to make fun of him even once, which had never happened before during Christmas. This was going to be the best Christmas ever.

"Carlos, Hortense, get back inside, it's too cold and dinner's almost ready!" Logan's mother yelled, holding the door open slightly so the cold barely had a chance to get inside. Carlos looked at Logan with a sad face, as they were just enjoying themselves with making snow angels. The smart kid looked back at his best friend and sighed. "Mom's right.." he mumbled, and shuffled back to the house. The Latino followed him but soon stopped to look at the ground, and then back to the pale boy. A grin appeared on his face, and he bent down to grab some snow and form it into a snowball in his still small hands. He threw it at Logan and watched as it hit his friend's head, causing Logan to stop and turn around angrily. However, when Logan saw Carlos laughing he soon started to smile and threw a snowball back. The upbeat boy laughed even harder when his friend missed, but felt bad when the smart boy pouted. Carlos ran to Logan, almost tripping once, and smiled at him when he stopped before his friend. "I'll let you beat me with video games okay?" he said, curiously awaiting the answer. Logan though for a while, and then nodded smiling. Carlos' smile grew, and he walked back into the house, holding Logan's hand.

"Hortense, if you don't clean up your toys you can have dinner in your room" Logan's mother said strictly, hands on her hips, as the two boys were done taking off their coats and shoes. "Yes mom" Logan sighed, sulking as he walked to the room where he and Carlos had played before going outside. "I'll help you Logie!" Carlos yelled, quickly running after his pale friend. James and Kendall walked downstairs, done playing their video games and discussing what to do next. "Logan, how long 'till dinner?" James asked when he noticed the smaller boys running to a room. Logan stopped in his tracks and turned around, which resulted into Carlos crashing into him. They both fell on the floor, which caused laughter to come from Kendall and James. The two younger boys quickly got up. "Dinner's almost ready" the smart boy answered, acting like nothing embarrassed just happened. The older brunet nodded, but his attention soon was drawn to his best friend when Kendall elbowed him in his side, pointed above Carlos and Logan and snickered. Logan followed the blonde's finger and noticed he and Carlos were standing under a mistletoe, which his mother placed all around the house. "You know what that means Hortense, you gotta kiss him" James said amused, using Logan's other name to tease him a little more. The pale boy's eyes widened as he looked at his Latino friend. "And not just a kiss, you gotta kiss him the way they kiss in the movies" Kendall added laughing. "Y-you just made that up!" Logan stuttered, staring at the blond in disbelief. "But, Mami and Papi do it all the time, so maybe he's not" the raven haired boy mumbled, shifting on his feet nervously. "See, even Carlos agrees with us, now shut up and kiss" the pretty boy grinned, watching his 5 years younger brother closely. The smart boy turned to Carlos, being a little angry at him for teaming up with the two older boys, but that soon disappeared when he saw the adorable smile on his best friend's face. Logan found himself smiling too as the Latino took a few small steps closer, then pulling the pale boy into a hug.

"Just get on with it!" Kendall growled impatiently, earning a chuckle from James. The small brunet wanted to turn his head to his brother, but Carlos stopped him by giving him a little peck on the nose. Logan stared at his best friend, as Latino gave him a small smile before leaning closer to make the distance between them disappear. Their lips connected, fitting just perfectly, and the two young boys just stood there for a while before the raven haired kid started to move his lips against the genius' ones, trying to copy his parents. Logan froze and was scared, but he didn't want to disappoint Carlos, so he tried to move his lips in sync with the Latino's, while clinging onto his friend's shirt. They broke apart when their lungs were screaming for air. The two boys just stared at each other, the pale boy's face completely covered with a blush, while the Latino's cheeks were red and hot.

The two snapped out of their gaze when Logan's mother interrupted them with her voice, threatening to send Logan to his room for the rest of the evening if they didn't clean up the toys immediately. The genius quickly ran to his toys and put everything back in the giant box, that was used to store the toys in. Carlos followed him, helping him so the job would be done faster. James and Kendall stepped closer, watching them with amused smirks on their faces, as Logan obviously still was flustered from the kiss. When the smart kid turned to his older brother to grab one of the last toys, a smirk appeared on his face. James raised his eyebrow, asking his little brother why he was smirking. "Mistletoe" was all Logan said, and the older brunet immediately knew what he meant. The few steps forward that he and the blond took caused them to stand right where Carlos and Logan stood a minute ago. Kendall looked up, and snickered as he saw the mistletoe right above them. "Should we show them what a real kiss looks like?" he asked, looking at James with his signature smirk. "No, not when Logan's watching" James answered coldly. "That's not fair! I kissed Carlitos, so you have to kiss Kenny!" the pale boy huffed, looking at the older boys with an angry face. "But.. we already kissed while we were upstairs" the pretty boy lied, hoping it would convince his little brother. However, Logan was stubborn and wouldn't give in easily. "That doesn't count! You have to do it here and now!" he answered, crossing his arms in front of him, dropping the toy he was holding on the ground without noticing. "No, your argument is invalid because I am your older brother!" James replied, crossing his arms too. "That's not fair Jamie! You always do that!" Logan pouted, but he soon got distracted when the Latino places an unexpected kiss on his cheek. The genius turned his head to his best friend, a blush visual on his face. Carlos simply smiled at him, and held his hand out. "You wanna go see if dinner's ready?" he asked. Logan started to smile and nodded, taking a hold of Carlos' hand before dragging him over to the kitchen.

"So Jamie.. what about that kiss?" Kendall asked, elbowing his best friend in the side while smirking at him. "You can forget about that now, You know I barely win arguments against Logan without having to use the 'I'm the older one' argument, and as punishment you're not getting any, not sure for how long" James huffed, walking to the dining room. "What? Aw come on James! You know I was kidding! Just one kiss?" the blond begged, following the pretty boy. "You should've thought about that before you opened your big mouth" the brunet answered, closing the door right behind him so that Kendall couldn't follow him. "Don't do this to me James! I'll be a good boy! Please!" Kendall continued. James snickered to himself, he just loved to tease the blond boy like this, as it always ended the same way, Kendall saying he'd do anything for just a peck. This was going to best Christmas ever.

* * *

><p>Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you all get lots of great presents, hehe.<p> 


End file.
